


Ace Material

by xiaorawr



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Baseball, Childhood, Children, Crossover, Cute, Cute Kids, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Middle School, Sports, Visitors, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaorawr/pseuds/xiaorawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sawamura Eijun and Hinata Shouyou met during middle school...? One loves baseball, the other loves volleyball; will they get along? "I’m definitely ace material, anyways.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace Material

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DNAweek (Tumblr), Day 9, Prompt: Dream.
> 
> Crossover: Daiya no Ace x Haikyuu!!
> 
> I wrote this really quickly, but I hope it's still an enjoyable ficlet! The basic idea: “What if my two sunshine boys met each other...?!”

“Come downstairs, Eijun-kun! They are here!” rang out a tinkling voice.

Eijun looked up from his baseball magazine, confused for a moment, but then he remembered why his mother said guests were here. A family friend was visiting them in Nagano today. He apparently met this friend before, but it was when he was just a toddler. _I honestly can’t remember her at all. Mom said she will be bringing her two kids with her…_ His thoughts drifted this way and that, meandering according to his interests. _Are they in middle school too? I hope at least one of them is my age! Do they play baseball? I really hope they like baseball!_ He was in his final year of middle school, and he did not think about his future yet, but he knew he wanted to play baseball with his friends forever. Baseball was always on his mind.

“Eijun, come down!!” his grandfather yelled. “Don’t be such a slowpoke!”

“Coming!” Eijun shouted as he leapt off his bed.

When he entered the room, he was greeting by a little orange-haired girl. “Onii-chan!!” she screamed with a bright smile. Her mother held her hand (probably to keep her from jumping onto people), and next to the girl was a boy around Eijun’s age, with equally bright orange hair, tousled and fluffy.

“Hi! It’s been a long time, Eijun-kun!” he said with a close-lipped smile. He honestly felt like they have never met before, but his mother insisted that they did and reminded him to be polite and greet Eijun as such.

“Shouyou has been so excited to see you again,” the mother said as she grinned at her son. She then directed her attention to the other adults: “We are sorry we haven’t been able to visit. It has been too long!”

“No worries; we are happy we can finally see you again!” said Eijun’s mother as she beckoned for the guests to take seats. Eijun’s father shook hands with the guest, and his grandfather patted little Natsu on the head. She giggled and easily began conversing with him.

After tea and snacks, the adults (and little Natsu) were chatting about who-knows-what, sitting on the other side of the room, and Eijun took this opportunity to drag Shouyou to sit by the window and bask in the sunshine that filtered through. But really, his motivation was to ask Shouyou about … baseball!

“Hey, so do you play baseball?” he inquired with warm gold twinkling in his eyes.

“Um… baseball? Nope, but I play volleyball!” Shouyou responded, wondering where that question came from. He was happy for the question regardless, since they could talk about one of his hobbies now. “How about you?”

“Yes! I play baseball, and I love it! I got my friends to play it with me, and our team is small, but we’re excited to keep playing.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. He hadn’t realized that they would be rather similar… The narrative was definitely familiar. “Really? It’s the same for me! Well, not baseball… But I started the volleyball team in my school! When I go to high school, I’m definitely joining the volleyball team there too.”

Eijun scoured his mind for what little knowledge he had regarding volleyball. “Hmm… Volleyball, volleyball...” he murmured. And then, he blurted out without thinking, “Wait, aren’t you too short to play volleyball?”

“What?!” Shouyou glared at him and replied, “No one is too short to play volleyball! Anyone can play.”

“But you’re really short!” Eijun retorted. “You--” he cut himself off when he noticed his grandfather glaring at him from the other side of the room. He could just feel the piercing stare saying something like _DON’T BE RUDE. HAVE SOME TACT._

“Well, I’m sure I’ll get my growth spurt in high school!” Hinata continued on. “And even with my height as it is, I’m sure I can still be the ace.”

“Whaa--?! But I am the ace! I am going to be the ace!”

“Wait, I thought you didn’t play volleyball…” Shouyou said skeptically.

Eijun huffed, “Of course not! I was talking about baseball. I will definitely be the ace, always!” Eijun could feel his grandfather’s stare again, but he couldn’t help himself. He said things without thinking, and the words left his mouth before he could do anything about it.

Shouyou wondered if this kid was just stupid or if he was simply too obsessed with baseball. He explained slowly, “But I never said I wanted to be the ace of baseball in high school… I said I’m going to be the ace of the volleyball team!”

“But I’ll be the ace in high school!” Eijun stubbornly yelled.

“Yes, maybe, but not for volleyball!” Shouyou yelled back.

“Eijun, please quiet down,” his mother scolded him from her seat.

Eijun looked over to the adult-side of the room and saw both his father and his grandfather glaring at him, and his mother looked stern. He sighed and returned to the conversation, still in a loud voice, but not yelling this time: “I’ve never played volleyball before, but if I did, I’m sure I would still be the ace! Although it can’t be as fun as baseball...”

“Volleyball is the most fun there is!” Hinata said with a laugh. “You should really try it. It’s so much fun. Especially when I get to spike the ball!” He could remember the feeling of the ball beneath his palm… He had felt it so many times, but it wasn’t enough. That was the feeling he would always strive for: spiking the ball over the net. He wanted to always see the ball hit the other side. He wondered what baseball was like… Was there a similar feeling? The ball looked completely different, but... “So what do you enjoy most about baseball?”

“Definitely pitching; I just want to pitch forever! I love throwing the ball, and I know my pitches are hard to catch… but that’s a good thing! I love baseball more than anything else in the world!” Eijun declared without hesitation.

“Well, it seems like you love baseball almost as much as I love volleyball, so you should keep playing!” Shouyou said. “Maybe we can both be the ace next year!”

“We’ll definitely be aces! I’m definitely ace material, anyways.”

“Well, I’m ace material too!”


End file.
